Happy
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: Linzin fluff. R&R please (:


I own nothing, another old idea of mine (:

The smallest drops of water remaining from the night's rainfall awoke her. Lin opened her eyes to see herself laying in bed, hair flowing wildly behind her, laying on her side. She rolled onto her back, bringing both her palms up to rub her eyes. Looking to her side, she realized that her partner wasn't there like he usually was. She sat up in the bed and pulled the blankets from around her. The earthbender put her feet to the ground, hoping to feel his heartbeat through the earth's vibrations but she didn't. She pouted slightly before making her way to the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror, taking the comb from the countertop to gently comb the tangles out of her hair before realizing she still had last night's makeup on. She rid her eyes and lips of any remnants of black and red before preparing to go into a shower. She stripped of her white tank top before playing around with the waistband of her pants.

Well technically they were his pants. She had seized them long ago when a snowstorm gave her no choice but to stay overnight at the island. She just never gave them back to him. It wasn't like he needed them, he had gotten new ones when he acquired his mastery robes, so she turned his old and worn saffron pants into her permanent pajama pants. They were big on her but she didn't mind, no matter how much the visual of them contrasted the idea, they always gently rested on her hips, never falling off. She smiled to herself as she took them off and smoothed her hand over the material before placing them in their preordained spot until she needed them that coming night.

Once she was showered and presentable, she made her way into the kitchen to get started on breakfast. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a note with a necklace on top resting in the table. She picked up the piece of paper first, reading it with a smile at his thougtfullness.

"Lin,  
Good Morning, I hope you slept well my love. You looked so peaceful while you were sleeping so I didn't want to wake you. Considering how special last night was, I thought we could have something special for breakfast so I went out to get something for us. I will be back as soon as I can.

I love you so much Pebbles.  
Tenzin "

Lin smiled even wider at his words as she put the paper down and picked up the necklace. She remembered exactly what happened last night, her brand new betrothal necklace was amazingly smooth in her hands. She grazed her thumb over the obsidian as she remembered his proposal from the night before.

They had gone out for their ten year anniversary to their favorite resteraunt before taking a late night walk around the park. She hadn't understood his eagerness to get home but she played along with him, letting him carry her before taking off on his glider and taking them home to their apartment. Once they had gotten home he told her to go sit on the couch and wait there while he got her gift ready. Once he was gone, she went and got his gift out of its hiding place and sat with it on her lap. Her impatient nature took over when he was gone for about 10 minutes, the stubborn earthbender stood up with his gift and walked over to their bedroom. She called to him when she opened the door to find the lights off and no response. She turned the lights on to find him standing facing her with a necklace in hand. He hadn't given her the chance to speak before leading her to the center of the floor. He took the package from her and placed it on a nearby table before going to stand in front of her again. He kneeled in front of her as a hand went to mouth and her eyes went wide. He had declared his love to her in one of the most beautiful proposals Lin had ever heard, nearly making her tear up while he was talking. When he asked that all important question, Lin couldn't find her voice to say anything so she dropped down in front of him and kissed him. When she pulled away she hugged him hard with her arms thrown around his neck. When he asked her if that meant a yes she pulled back to look him in the eyes and finally voiced her acceptance. He fastened the necklace around her neck before picking her up and hugging her hard before initiating a heated kissing session that ended with them cementing their new status before falling asleep for the night. Lin remembered gently taking her necklace off and placing it on the dresser in their room to keep it safe before she fell asleep, with her new fiancé' arm draped around her waist.

Lin smiled to herself before fastening the green silk around her neck. She grazed a hand across the obsidian before taking a seat at the kitchen table, waiting for her airbender to return home. She waited for only about twenty minutes before she heard the door unlock and footsteps enter.

"Morning." Lin said in a sing-song voice as she walked towards him.

"Morning beautiful." Tenzin returned with a kiss to her cheek before setting the bag of food down and taking the contents out to set them on the counter.

"So what did you get for us?" Lin asked as she hugged him from behind.

"Well I got some eggs, steamed sausage and bacon for you, some vegetables and fruit, some toast and some juice. Sounds good?" Tenzin asked her with a smile, looking back at her over his shoulder.

"Perfect." Lin said as she took some of the food, with Tenzin following with the rest of it, to the table.

They sat there and ate together, talking and joking. Before they knew it, Lin was sitting on Tenzin's lap while he kissed her all over her face and neck, noticing her necklace resting there. He started to get a little worried when she pulled back.

"You alright?" He asked her, rubbing circles into her hips with his thumbs.

"Of course. Everything is going so well. I just don't want to wake up and find that this was some cruel dream." Lin said, smoothing his robes a little.

"I promise you that this is no dream. This is real." He said, pointing to her necklace. Lin smiled for a moment before speaking again.

"You make me happy." Lin told him truthfully as she leaned in to his chest as he tightened his arms around her.

"Same here." Tenzin said with a smile as he held her.

Lin rested into his embrace as she closed her eyes for a moment. With everything that has happened to her family, her mother's blindness and need to always prove herself along with her absent father, Lin couldn't be happier that something had finally gone right. Something was finally perfect.


End file.
